Defining
by MissyCourtney
Summary: Normal: conforming to the usual or typical standard. I suppose that used to be me. Before I fell into that damn well, trapping me from ever returning to any type of normality I had possessed before. Yet I don't know if I should be happy or angry with the world for turning me into this. Is there such an epitome for normal?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: conforming to the usual or typical standard.

Normal… I suppose that used to be me. Before I fell into that damn well, trapping me from ever returning to any type of normality I had possessed before. Yet I don't know if I should be happy or angry with the world for turning me into this. Is there such an epitome for normal?

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and I had become distant lately. Ever since the last incident occurred, there have been no peaceful moments. To the point where Inuyasha feels the need to sleep buried within the branches at the edge of the clearing to stay away from me. Still close enough to be there if trouble were to arise, but far enough to ensure that he doesn't have to have any contact with me.

It has been this way since I committed myself. After our breaking point argument, nothing has stayed the same. Quite ironic considering the fight was just about as cognate as all of our other skirmishes. The only difference was his need to point out how much of a burden I was to him and the rest of the group. The words, '_useless'_, '_helpless'_, '_hindrance'_, and my personal favorite, '_a poor excuse of a copy_' were all used in one breath. I couldn't take it. I stood there thinking to myself that if I was _that_ big of a problem to them, then I would leave. Without the pleasure of sitting him I turned away, walking with a feigned confidence out of the clearing and back the way we had started. I even remember thinking to myself, '_I can prove him wrong_'.

My resolve was beginning to feel like steel as I continued on.

And I know I'm only guessing, but looking back I think that this distance was due to the fact that I don't look like her anymore. His belief that my soul and hers were one and the same could no longer be sustained, and with that he no longer had a piece of her.

Sango, Miroku and I could not have been closer, especially with their continued support. Yet with them becoming closer and Shippo spending most of his time with the village children, I was pretty much on my own. I guess that's what led me to leave.

Oh! And did I mention the seemingly increasing encounters with a certain demon lord? It's quite strange the fact that the more he comes the faster he gets to the point of wanting me, the time traveling miko, demon Princess of the Central Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning:

"Dammit, Kagome!"

We just got done fighting a rather large, more on the side of gigantic, oni-demon.

"Why were you there? You're useless! When we tell you to stay away it's because you're helpless!"

He had two shards located in his forehead and despite their best efforts, the oni seemed to have had a sizeable advantage with the extra power.

"You try running around with that bow and arrows like you're some type of help, when all it does is hinder those of us who can fight!"

With Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all indisposed I was left to watch over Shippo and try to stay out of harms way. Yet even with three opponents the oni had its sights set on the shards hanging lightly against my chest. I did retreat as much as was possible with Shippo attached to my leg while holding my bow at the ready, however when I saw an opening to launch an arrow into his path to create distance, I hadn't taken into account that Inuyasha saw that same opportunity to dismember him.

"God dammit Kagome! Can't you do anything right? Wait, no you can't! You just have to get attacked by every demon that passes by. How is it that you can't do anything?"

"Inuyasha, you know she doesn-" Miroku attempted.

"And what? Kikyou can?" I knew I set myself up for this, who wouldn't?

The line was there, edging ever so close – "Of course _she_ could!" – and then thoroughly jumped over.

I turned my back to leave, silently praying for the strength to hold my tears back. I needed to get away. From him.

"What!" Inuyasha stood there fumbling with words that seemed to come out all at once. "No w—There's no chan—God Damn it—Kagome! Where do you think you're going?"

I took in a breath and started walking down the path that would take me back to the village, and towards the well. Just a couple more yards to the forest line.

"Don't you even! You broke the jewel; you were the one crying how it's your responsibility to put it back together. So get your puny ass back here!"

A flash of white blurred my vision, and a weightlessness over took my senses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here

Here: the state at which one has no idea where one is.

At least that was my definition at the moment.

The only thing I had seen was some random ball rolling in this lifeless world. The sky was blue, and the grass was green, but there was nothing else. Being me, I had decided that I would go in the direction it came from instead of the way it was going. You'd think that the ball had to come from somewhere! Right?

Flopping down on my bottom in the most graceful of manners, I decide to wait for the next random object to pass by. Only hoping it was something that was at least a bit normal.

~~!~~

"You know, we should probably go and introduce ourselves." A sing song voice stated looking down upon the bored looking girl.

"Your right I suppose. But how? I'm not sure we should just pop out of nowhere, we might just give the girl a fright." Another, more defined male voice replied.

"Well how else are we supposed to tell her what she needs to know?"

Silence

"Ha Ha! We could come from far away and walk really slowly toward her!" The song like voice sounded proud of this sudden idea.

"Why slowly? Can't we just walk normally?"

"Dramatic effect. It builds curiosity or was it distress?" That was a question really.

"That's dumb."

"Well I was going to suggest rolling by her, like when we threw that ball. Hee hee. That was fun!"

"Why don't you just go walk in a random direction and I'll go talk to her." That's all they needed, for her to think that she was mentally ill.

"Ok... Wait! Hey I want to talk to her too!"

"Kami… please help me…" He sighed. This could go either way. And he was prepared to see through it one way or another.

~~!~~

~~!~~

Please please please let me know how this is going, and of any improvements I could be making. I'm doing this without a beta. So it's hard sometimes to see mistakes in my own writing. :/

By now you've already figured this, but chapters will be 300-500 words long. And I will try to get this updated as fast as possible. Though life does seem like a factor in posts… so..

Yeah! Let me know!

Thank you!

Missy!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm debating on the lengths of the chapters. Longer mean more time in between, smaller mean less time between chapters. Hmm.. something to ponder over.**

Matsuo Hotaru: The first chapter was kind of a summery up to a certain point. The second chapter on will be how she got up to that point and then further. :) 

~~!~~

'_Sitting in a random spot, in a random realm, with only a random ball rolling around to occupy you can get boring… and sensing two presences above you kinda puts you on edge_'

I was hoping they would just attack so I could kill them or be killed by them just to get out of this hell hole. But someone up there seemed to really hate me so I knew that wouldn't happen. I seemed to be able to escape mildly unscathed through most of my encounters with getting kidnapped, tortured, and manhandled. Why would the kami's feel the need to have me die _here_ of all places?

Rolling blue ball

Tick… tock

Fast bouncing red ball

Ticcckk toccckk

Large bouncing green ball

Tttiiiccckk…

God my only amusement…

"You know it is really nice staring out into a world with nothing to look at but a random ball! When I am completely aware of the people somewhere up there most likely doing nothing but watching my reactions to this circular object, but what in Kami's name does this have to do with anything? Who are you people, and what do you want from me?" Now under the circumstances you couldn't blame me for having a mild fit considering I was deeply frustrated and that I could feel two presences above me for some time now.

POP

I quickly turned around trying to find the source of the sudden noise.

POP POP

Maybe I should have held my tongue. I probably pissed off some God and this was his dramatic way for frightening me before sentencing me to hell.

POP

I turned around again, this noise was just echoing! I couldn't find where it was coming from.

"I knew that would be a great entrance!"

I turned around again '_god I'm getting dizzy_' to find... two… animals? I sat here for how long to find a fox and a tiny liger? My life keeps getting better.

"You're insane…" The liger sighed melodramatically.

The fox was cute, and the liger was absolutely adorable but still I waited for this all along!

"HI! I'm Bells! Look see my tail?" With a closer look I noticed that her red and white coat ran down her small form, finishing off on her split tail that held a white ribbon with three bells. Her voice matching the light She seemed more than a little bit hyper.

The liger was a bit different. She stood proud and strong with a pure white coat and the most stunning black eyes, her paws looked to be dipped in turquoise paint. "And I am Mamoru" her voice rang loud and clear. "We've brought you here to present you with a choice."

"Yup! Don't you think that's cool?" Bells was slowly making her way towards me weaving herself around my legs.

"To become strong enough to beat the darkness…"

"Which you would look _so_ cool! I have the design right here!"

"Or to give the power to someone else."

I looked at her like she was nuts, who wouldn't take the offer? But wasn't there always a cost to gaining power?

"Before you choose you must realize what comes with it. To have the power you will be locked in the past. To give it away means you will be forever banished from the feudal era."

It was shocking. Power at the cost of losing some form of my family. Even though I had only spent a small amount of time in the past, Sango was like a sister to me, and Miroku was an older brother. Shippo; he would be devastated, I looked to him as I would my own child. "You're not joking are you? You'd make me choose between my two families?"

"It is the way it must be. The future is changing every time you jump between the worlds. The gods must keep the balance, so they have given you this." His voice remained level, but something changed in his eyes that lead me to believe that he wasn't happy about this.

She stated it, I didn't want to hear it but she said it anyway. But there has to be – "Can't I compromise? At least let me visit my families before I decide." I looked toward them with desperate eyes.

"No you have to decide here…"Mamoru turned her head away, ears hanging limply.

Bells came up to me pawing me lightly, "I will allow you to see your past or future family once before returning to the other forever. But you must decide here first…"

"So what will it be?"

I looked away sadness clearly displayed on my face. "Just let me think. Please." It came out almost as a whisper but I couldn't seem to get my voice to take on anything more without tears. So I walked away wanting to be alone.

_Behind me a pink ball bounces by._

End! Ok. Tell me if you want more or if I'm just wasting my time. But either way review!

Missy


End file.
